Forage feeding devices for livestock have been well known and take many forms. Generally, the devices include a multi-sided frame which forms an enclosure around the feed, with openings in the frame through which the livestock can extend their heads for eating. However, as the feed is consumed, the remaining feed soon becomes beyond the reach of the animal.
To overcome this problem, collapsible feed frames have been designed which have sides which are movable toward the center of the enclosure as the feed is consumed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,908 shows a device with end frame members and opposite side members which are slidably mounted on the end members, such that the side members can be moved towards one another by the animal to provide access to all the feed within the enclosed frame. However, the front and rear frame members of such a device have a fixed width which limits transportation of the device. Also, moving such a device into position around the feed is difficult since the back end thereof must be opened, which reduces stability of the overall device.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved forage feed device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed device which is collapsible.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a forage feed device having opposing frames which can be rolled towards one another by the animals as feed within the device is consumed so as to provide access to additional feed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a forage feed device which is easily transported and positioned in a desired location.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed device with support wheels mounted on axles which can be rotated 90.degree. such that the device can be moved longitudinally or such that the opposing frame members can be moved towards and away from one another.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a forage feed device having guide tracks for guiding the movement of opposing frames toward and away from one another.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a forage feed device having a rearward end with a substantial clearance above the ground so that the device can be easily backed into position around bag silage, hay bales, or the like.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed device having gates at one end which can be opened and closed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed device which forms a feed trough with the opened bag containing the feed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible animal feed device which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.